


Hot Mechanic

by GreyLiliy



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cars, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Johnny likes to work on his cars. Peter likes it when Johnny likes working on his cars--and just how private a garage can be.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Hot Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short I was working on a SpideyPool fic where Peter was threatening to sleep with Johnny to make Wade jealous, and the scenario he ended up describing was…pretty nice. Since I also happen to owe SpideyTorch a fic after Whumptober, I figured this was as good a prompt as any for the job. :P
> 
> So I took out the angst & Deadpool and what remained was a very fluffy, established relationship fic about Johnny and Peter getting hot and steamy in a garage. :D Thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Did you just take a photo?” Johnny asked, resting his elbow on the car’s frame. His other hand was still deep under the hood of his latest project as he bent over the front. “Because I’m pretty sure you should be deleting it if you did.”

“You’ve got grease on your face and clothes,” Peter said. He continued to watch Johnny through the viewfinder. He turned the flash on and took another shot to make sure there was no mistaking what he was doing. “I have to document it and keep it on record for future use.”

“Future use?”

Peter pulled the camera down to see Johnny with his own eyes. “To remind me how hot you are when you’re elbow deep in a car engine.”

“I’m not hot all the time?” Johnny asked, a tiny flicker of fire rolling up his arm as he said it. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“You’re hot all the time,” Peter said. He put the camera on Johnny’s garage workbench and put his hands in his pocket as he strolled closer. He checked the car’s side with his hip as he leaned against it. “But there is something extra attractive about seeing you doing something that you love—the look on your face when you’re concentrating is too good. How could I not capture it on film?”

“Is that Peter Parker flirting I see?” Johnny pulled his hands out of the engine and wiped them off on his jeans. He rounded the front of the car to stand next to Peter. “I guess you can keep it, as long as they’re only for your personal collection.”

“I was going to do that anyway.” Peter reached up and used his thumb to wipe off a glop of grease from Johnny’s cheek. “Isn’t the main point of dating a high profile super model that also doubles as a hero is that I’m the only one that gets to see him dirty and rough?”

“That is a perk,” Johnny said. He crossed his arms and leaned on his side. “Just like dating Spider-Man gives me the benefit of knowing he’s a dork who loves photography and likes dating popular super models.”

“Now that’s not fair,” Peter said. He pushed off the car and maneuvered Johnny so that his back was against the car. “I’ve only dated two.”

“Only two, he says.” Johnny’s arms remained crossed, but he bit his lip with a smile. “That I know about.”

“Only two,” Peter repeated. He reached up and took Johnny’s arms, pulling them away from his body. Peter rested the grease stained hands on his hips, hoping any residue would wash off later. “And don’t tell Mary Jane this, but I think you’re my favorite.”

“I won’t tell a soul.”

Johnny’s thumb rubbed circles on Peter’s waist, careful and slow. He spread his legs an inch wider, giving Peter more room to come in close. Peter put his hands around Johnny’s shoulders and bumped their noses together.

“You are very, very attractive when you’re working on cars,” Peter said, dropping down so they were chest to chest. “You wouldn’t have the time for a break, would you?”

Johnny squeezed Peter’s hips and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I think I might.”

“Good.”

Peter drew his hands up and held the back of Johnny’s head, letting his fingers dig into that blond hair. It was as greasy as his hands, from Johnny spending all day lost in his private garage. Peter kissed him, grinning into each subsequent peck and nip that followed as he pressed Johnny into his car.

“You need to visit me in the garage more often,” Johnny said after another long kiss. He slipped his hands into the back of Peter’s jeans and squeezed. “Maybe I can teach you how to replace a carburetor.”

“Or I can stand in the corner and leave those things to you,” Peter said. He leaned back and put his hands on Johnny’s chest, dragging them down until he rested on Johnny’s belt line. “I’ll stick with bio-fields, thank you very much.”

“Your loss.” Johnny snorted and put his hands on Peter’s shoulders. The gentle nudge down was all the encouragement Peter needed. “But at least there’s one thing we both happen to be very good at and can do together.”

“Subtle.”

Peter dropped to his knees and pulled Johnny’s pants open. The sweat from working stuck his boxers to his side, but Peter didn’t mind. It felt too good to have Johnny’s hand in his hair and listening to the man sigh as his body relaxed.

“Man, Pete,” Johnny said as Peter helped himself between his legs. “I’m going to say it again—you need to stop by the garage more often.”

“I don’t know,” Peter said, taking a small break. “Your concrete floor doesn’t feel as good on my knees as a mattress.”

Johnny snorted when Peter dived in, rolling his hips forward. “Maybe, but this is way sexier.”

He only said that because he had his car behind him—there was a thought.

Peter pulled away and stood, kissing away Johnny’s pout at the lack of contact. Peter tugged him closer into a hug, still kissing while a wandering hand looked for the handle to the backseat car door.

After a few smacks to the side, Johnny figured out what he was doing and laughed. He scooted them both down the car and opened it himself.

“Well that makes it easy,” Peter said, pushing Johnny into the backseat. He hopped into Johnny’s lap, knocking the breath out from his chest as he settled. “You are much more comfortable than the car seat.”

Johnny grabbed Peter’s hips and shimmied his pants down. “You take that back. These are expensive leather!”

“No,” Peter said, sitting up enough that Johnny could throw his pants aside. He tugged Peter down into another kiss, scooting back further into the car. The door hung open into the empty garage, with Johnny’s feet hanging out of the car. “You are much better than leather.”

“It’s very nice leather,” Johnny said. He rested his heels on the frame of the car and wriggled his back against the car seat. “You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I’ll live.”

Peter tossed his boxers into the footwell and sat on Johnny’s stomach. The man touched his hips, warm to the touch. With every breath the temperature grew and the windows fogged, even with the open door. Peter kissed him again, drinking it in as the sweat gathered on his brow and back.

“Trying to make the car into a sauna?” Peter nipped Johnny’s lip and kissed him again. Johnny thrust up, rubbing against Peter and raising the temperature again with each hot touch. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You like it hot,” Johnny said. He held Peter’s hips as he shifted to a more comfortable position. Peter braced himself on Johnny’s chest with both hands as the man fit them together. Peter groaned and Johnny rubbed his backside. “Almost as much as you like puns.”

Peter dropped all his weight into Johnny’s lap and the man bit his fist to stop from moaning.

“Do not reduce my witty banter to puns alone,” Peter said. He held onto the back of the front car seat while he moved. “My humor takes all forms.”

“I’d respond with something equally witty but I’m a little distracted,” Johnny said. He held onto Peter’s hips, the temperature of his hands rising with each little movement. Flames danced along his fingertips and body, but nothing hot enough to burn. “That feels so good—tell me it feels good.”

Peter moved faster and watched Johnny’s face. “The best.”

The windows fogged over entirely as their conversation died away into soft grunts and encouraging touches. When Johnny finished, Peter got distracted by the face he made and squeezed too hard when he came right after.

“Did you just break that?” Johnny asked, sitting up. Peter and he were still locked together, but Johnny’s eyes were locked on the headrest bent sideways in Peter’s grip. “My car!”

“I can fix it!” Peter yelped. He turned and grabbed the headrest, he gave it a jerk to the side and tried to bend it into place. It broke clear off and Peter held the headrest in the air. “Or not.”

Johnny collapsed onto his back again and covered his eyes with his arms.

“You’re lucky I live to fix cars,” Johnny muttered, a smile on his face despite the irritated tone. “But you are absolutely going to help me this time.”

“That’s fair,” Peter said. He tossed the broken headrest into the front seat and scooted up to lie on Johnny’s chest. “I’ll pencil it into my busy patrol schedule.”

“We’re fixing it in ten minutes.”

“Johnny!”

“What? You think it’s hot when I fix cars,” Johnny rolled over and kissed Peter before getting up and dropping him on the car seat. “I’m going to get the spare parts we’ll need.”

Peter huffed and curled on his side on the car seat—Johnny was right. The leather was soft to the touch and very nice.

“You’re helping me clean the backseat, too!”

“Yes, Johnny.” Peter snorted and sat up, fishing his boxers out from the footwell and pulled them on as he found his pants. “The things I do to date a hot model.”

“Well today he’s a hot mechanic,” Johnny said. He fixed his own pants and tossed Peter his camera. “Who’s dating a hot photographer.”

“I thought you said I was helping?”

“Making you give me a free photoshoot is helping,” Johnny said. “You like taking pictures. I like having my picture taken. And I don’t actually trust you anywhere near my car after that.”

“I can work with that.”

Peter raised his camera and centered Johnny in the viewfinder. He took a shot of the man with his ruffled hair and flushed face, already planning a fun break later involving Johnny bent over the trunk.


End file.
